This invention relates to improvements for educational question & answer games, and more specifically it relates to those types of Q&A-games which comprise a series of open contact-circuits which are electrically completed via manual selection response from a roster of multipul-choice candidate Q&A specimens, whereby the correct answer elicits some manner of "right"-indication.
Heretofore, efforts by inventors to create a truly workable Q&A-game have been varied and not always user friendly. Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,448 (filed April 1968), the inventor shows a planar electrical-panel surface exhibiting an array of L-shaped alignment-frames for receiving different Q&A-cards having questions on both front and rear sides. A plurality of electrical-contacts is included within a grooved portion of the L-frame, thereby facilitating bridging of only two contacts thereto when cards are inserted, by means of an indexing-conductor integrally formed with the Q&A-card. Corresponding to each card position is an answer selection-button, and an illuminated answer-indicator lamp; while no manually held electrical-probes are employed.
Next, and more germane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,136 (filed June, 1968) shows a planar panel also having an L-shaped abutment edging acting to index-position an overlay-card having integrally imprinted electrical-conductor terminals for both the questions and the answers. The user first selects and places a Q&A/overlay-card upon the platen-surface, which includes a plurality of electrical-conductor terminals aligning with the plurality of card-terminals; thereby ostensibly completing electrical-circuiting on the face of the card, as though it were a direct part of the electrical-panel. Additionally, two discrete non-insulated hand-held electrical-probes are provided, by which the user is to apply upon the card-terminals user believes correspond to the correctly matching Q&A's. If a correct selection is executed, a "right"-light activates; however, if an erroneous selection is obtained the user receives an instantaneous harmless electrical-shock. While the inventor contended the system would inforce a positive Pavlovian-learning process, the public is not believed to have taken well to the notion of electrical punishment, the invention remaining obscure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,304 (filed-June, 1968) shows a classroom Q&A-testing apparatus to be employed in conjunction with existing class-workbooks of a non-electrical nature; whereby is provided an additional spiral-bound notepad having disposable testing sheets, the top most one of which is positioned immediately adjacent to the workbook having the list of questions. The answer-sheets each include a printed-circuit upon its underside, and a needle-like conductive-probe is manually inserted into the top-surface region containing selectable indicia, whereby an electrical circuit is completed if properly answered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,824 (filed July, 1971) shows another planar electric-panel employing a Q&A-card having a printed-circuit on its backside interfacing with two terminals exposed at the panel's top-surface. A question-selector is slidable to stop at one of a plurality of numbered stations, whereby the user may press answering-buttons A,B,C,D, which will illuminate either a "correct" or "incorrect" lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,209 (filed October, 1969 via Germany) shows another planar electric-panel which is designed to employ a series of differently shaped playing-blocks, ostensibly serving to overcome the factor of possible predictability found in some Q&A-apparatus. However, the use of the blocks spoils the simplicity being endeavored by the basic notion of employing Q&A-cards for educational purposes at all levels. More interestingly, the text contains reference to a German-patent #849,024, disclosing a electrical-panel having questions at the left and selectable scrampled-answers at the right. An electrical question-jack is first inserted, then a answer-jack is inserted, thereby illuminating a "right"-light illuminates if the selection is correct; by virtue of having completed an internal normally-open circuit. The inventor explaining that this sort of apparatus becomes simply to predictable, once the user has completed a couple of sessions, and learns the scrambled order of fixed circuiting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,668 (filed February, 1971) shows an electrical-panel, having a series of pushbuttons over which is laid a special Q&A-card; whereupon the user is challenged to determine which overlaying answer is the correct one. Pressing of the square containing the correct answer, depresses a metalic-conductor imprinted upon the rear, thereby completing an open-circuit and illuminating a "right"-indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,574 (filed March, 1972) shows a planar electronic-panel having a maze-like printed-circuit display surface, which combines alternating closely-spaced electrical-conductors which constitutes an open-circuit. An assortment of overlay-cards are provided, each of which carries a metalic-imprint spot on it's backside directly opposite to a correct-answer space shown on its viewing-side. Thus, pressing the wrong-answer spot on the viewing-side evokes no response, while pressing the correct one, acts to complete the open-circuit activating a "right"-signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,597 (filed April, 1976 via France) shows a planar electronic-panel divided into a Q&A-section, and an array of adjacent response contact-terminals made to receive manual placement of a small conductive stud-plug, of which there are several. Thus, the user is required to make their selection of a selected answer, by placing a stud-plug upon a corresponding terminal; which if correct, acts to illuminate a "right"-indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,355 (filed October, 1978 via Japan) shows another maze-like zigzaged printed-circuit matrix applied to the planar surface of an electronic-panel, while the different Q&A-cards include aproximate 1/4-inch holes which permit insertion of a special carbon-impregnated rubber-stylus acting to bridge a gap between neg./pos. exposed conductors of the maze beneath. A correctly selected answer thus completes an open-circuit, activating a "right"-indicator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,092 (filed January 1985) shows a relatively sophisticated electronic-panel apparatus for quizzing purposes, including a planar top-surface having four corner-indexes serving to alignably position an overlay-card having printed Q&A-indicia, plus response areas adjacent to each answer choice. With a Q&A-card overlayed, and having read the first question, one need only direct an electronic-probe thereover, causing one of the indicated sensory-zones underlaying the two-layered conductor-matrix to inductively respond in terms of electromotive resistance, if the selected response is determined to be correct. While this final invention is durable and easy to use, it employs state-fo-the-art electronics far beyond the purview of the instant invention hereof; as shall be explained.
Therefore, having reviewed the most relevant patent-art, asserts that there is a need for a simple Q&A-apparatus which overcomes the difficulties of such earlier inventions. Accordingly, the inventor hereof has set out to produce this improved device presently identified as the FIREFLY.TM. Q&A-game, under the auspices of Kalik-Mfg./Mkt.Co., San Diego, Calif.